when 2 worlds collide
by campgryffindor1
Summary: another person was in the room with Percy and the fury she goes to camp and becomes great friends with the demigods Annabeth chase and Percy Jackson and the satyr Grover they go on great adventures but then she gets her Hogwarts letter and finds out that her and harry potter defeated the dark wizard Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Substitute teachers are evil**

 **About RUBY**

Hi my main character is Ruby Moon She's rich her dad is a famous American actor Carlo Moon she currently goes to Yancy academy boarding school her best friend's are Ally How, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood she has dyslexia and ADHD. She has long black straight hair brown eyes and a star shaped scar on her forehead.  
Godly parent:read and find out.  
Favorite color:purple.  
Favorite sport:Volleyball.  
Age:10 turning 11 July 31st.  
Crush:none

Author's note  
RUBY and her dad are made up

 **Ruby's point of view**  
I woke up from a dreamless sleep with a bang my best friend and roommate Ally was still asleep so I quickly put on my long purple dress once I was finished getting dressed I shoke Ally awake her short ginger hair moved to show her turquoise eyes why are you so excited?she asked. Because it's are Geek mythology field trip to the metropolitan museum of art and you know that I love Greek mythology class because it's the only class I get a A in and get round my ADHD. Once Ally was dressed I grabbed my latest shiny credit card from Dad and my new iPhone 6S plus and called Percy he said that once he gets Grover up he will meet us at breakfast. I walked down to the dinning hall and grabbed some breakfast Grover and Percy arrived and we started talking about the trip. I think it's strange how Percy has dyslexia and ADHD as well. A hour later we were on the school bus. I was sitting next to Ally when Mr Brunner made a announcement that our substitute teacher is Mrs Doods. After a while Grover said hey Ruby want to know what you left at breakfast that credit card why were you going to bring it? Luckily I didn't need to answer because we had just pulled up. We were escorted to the exhibit everywhere you looked there were statues tapestries and lots more on Greek mythology. Mr Brunner started telling us about the Greek Gods Goddesses and Titans after a few minutes Percy shouted shut up. Mr Jackson is something funny. No Sir Percy said. Mr Jackson can you please tell us what a demigod is and name one.  
 **Percy's point of view.**  
A demigod is a child born from a God or Goddess and a mortal human. I looked at the statues and so did Ruby the letters seemed to translate into a word a example is Perseus. Well done Mr Jackson.  
 **Ruby's point of view**  
Mr Brunner ushered everyone outside for lunch I was sitting by the fountain with Percy Grover and Ally. Julie the school bully walked over to us she always picks on Grover because he's the only one who has crutches in the whole school. She came over and started sprouting insults the water from the fountain seemed to grab her and pull her in. Mrs Doods shouted Ruby Moon Percy Jackson come here now! We followed Mrs Doods to a empty exhibit I shared a look with Percy. When we turned around Mrs Doods had transformed she was a bat like creature with leathery wings. You you can't be your a Fury. Percy Jackson give us the bolt in my mind I thought we need some help suddenly five enormous black and brown hounds appeared and held the Fury back. Just then the door opened and Mr Brunner and Grover stepped in Mr Brunner chucked us a pen and a bracelet I caught the bracelet it landed perfectly on my wrist I touched it and it turned into a beautifull celestial bronze dagger on the hilt were four stars and the moon Mr Brunner was shouting at the Fury he said release them or I swear I'll rip you too pieces. Instantly my head shot up to see Percy holding a sword the Fury dove for us I locked eyes with Percy for a minute and we both swung for it at the same time the Hounds bit it. The Fury exploded into a pile of gold dust. Was that what I think, the hounds bowed then retreated into the shadows. A moon sign appeared above me and a trident appeared above Percy I was about to ask Mr Brunner what was happening when he said to Grover they were claimed get Percy to Sally and Ruby to Carlo there stuff will be there shortly oh and Percy that sword is named Riptide and Ruby the dagger is named stello.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am sitting waiting for the next Greyhound bus with Grover and Percy. The bus pulled up we all got on and moved to the back we sat in silence for the ride when we neared our stop a red haired couple came over to us and said your your Ruby Moon. When they realized that we needed to get off they said we're Arthur and Molly Wesley it's truly a pleasure. Grover lead us off the bus we said goodbye and I ran off to where my dad was and he never picks me up. We were silent until we reached our limo my dad said when we get home go out back and I'll meet you there. After ten minutes my house came into view. The nine story midnight black house, the second we pulled up I ran into the house past my Butler Sammy and into our beautiful garden. I sat on the swing seat and waited after a little while my dad came out and sat next to me. He seemed to be in such a good mood so I decided to ask him about mum he never talks about her, dad what was mum like? she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen we met at a night club we started dating even though it was forbidden. Then we had you everything was perfect but when you were two weeks old when/she was forced to leave. A car pulled up, from inside Grover shouted Mr Moon code Black. Ruby get in that car now, but no buts go.  
 **Percy's point of view**  
Ruby reluctantly agreed to get in my mums car. Grover told my mum to drive to Camp whatever that is after about an hour of driving a cow flew through the air and smashed into the car we came to a sudden stop. We all rushed out the car we legged it to an arch Grover, Ruby and I ran straight through, my mum ran up to it but some sort of barrier kept her out. A loud roar ripped through the air and a enormous bull man started to charge for us I quickly uncapped my sword well Ruby got out her dagger. We were just running out of the barrier when Grover said be carefull it's a Minotaur.  
 **Ruby's point of view**  
I was so distracted with saving Percy's mum and defeating this thing that I hadn't taken in the fact that Grover said it was a Minotaur. I ran out the barrier Stella at hand the Minotaur charged for me I slashed my dagger in it's back my dagger was stuck in it's back the Minotaur charged for Percy he slashed at the Minotaur but it was to quick the Minotaur knocked his sword onto the floor Minotaur got its head stuck in the tree when it got its head out its horns were still in the tree Percy and I both grabbed a horn and rammed it into the Minotaur's stomach it staggered back while I was thrown back I hit my head on a tree. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the Minotaur turning Percy's mum into the gold dust before turning into the gold dust aswell.


End file.
